L'histoire banale d'une rencontre
by Dodge3
Summary: Personne ne sais comment ils se sont rencontré. Le voile est maintenant levé sur la rencontre de Barka et Pietros et le chemin qu'ils ont parcouru avant de devenir amant.


Dominus avait demandé à Barka de l'accompagner au marcher pour se procurer de nouveaux esclaves. Il lui servait de garde du corps étant l'un de ses gladiateurs les plus talentueux. Et puisque Cruxus, leur meilleur gladiateur, se devait de s'entraîner pour pouvoir conserver son titre de champion et apporter la gloire à la maison Batiatus. Cela n'enchantait guère Barka de servir d'escorte à son maître, mais il se devait de lui obéir. Une fois arrivé sur la place où se trouvaient les hommes et les femmes destinés à être vendu, Batiatus observa minutieusement chaque personne présente sur l'estrade. Ses yeux se posèrent sur quelques spécimens qui lui semblaient intéressants. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années, la peau sombre, mais d'une grande beauté. Elle servirait à divertir ses jeux sexuels avec sa femme Lucretia. Son deuxième choix se porta sur un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, un peu frêle et qui serait sûrement très docile et obéissant. Il alla questionner le marchand sur la marchandise et fini, après quelques négociations sur le prix, par acquérir la possession de ces deux esclaves. Barka laissa son regard s'égarer sur le jeune homme et ce dit que c'était un achat bien insignifiant étant donné la carrure dépourvue du moindre muscle de celui-ci. Selon ses prévisions, il ne tiendrait sûrement pas plus d'un mois.

Une fois ses achats payés, Batiatus décida de retourner au ludus pour y intégrer ses nouveaux membres.

Une fois arrivé, Batiatus laissa Barka retourner à son entraînement avec Doctore. Il y alla sans protester et sans faire plus attention aux nouveaux esclaves. La journée, il alla se laver avec les autres gladiateurs. Une fois cela fait, il alla voir ses pigeons avant d'aller dormir. Le lendemain, il fut surpris de trouver le jeune homme acheté la veille dans l'arène improvisé qui permettait d'entraîner les gladiateurs. Il comprit sa présence ici lorsque Doctore lui dit quelles armes donner à tel ou tel combattant. C'était comme un luxe donné aux gladiateurs que de se faire donner leurs armes au lieu d'aller les chercher eux-mêmes comme ils pouvaient très bien le faire. Tous purent voir que le garçons était bien obéissant et s'efforçait à bien faire ce qu'on lui demandait. Plusieurs murmures se propagèrent parmi les hommes du ludus, en effet, cet éphèbe ne passait pas inaperçu. Son corps frêle, son beau visage, et sa démarche hésitante donnaient envie à plusieurs d'entre eux. De nombreux regards se posaient sur lui, sa chute de reins faisait envie à plus d'un. Barka également y laissa traîner ses yeux. Il était vraiment agréable à regarder.

À la fin de l'entraînement, les hommes parlèrent entre eux. Un petit groupe de gladiateur se dirigea vers le nouvel esclave. Une fois près le lui, ils l'encerclèrent pour lui parler.

« Alors petit, c'est quoi ton nom ? »

Devant le manque de réaction du garçon, le groupe répéta sa question, mais la réponse ne vint toujours pas. Les gladiateurs commencèrent à s'énerver et le bousculèrent. Il essaya de se défendre, mais en vain, il leur était largement inférieur niveau puissance. Il se fit plaquer contre un mur par l'un des hommes qui l'entourait. Alors qu'il allait le frapper pour le faire parler, la victime ferma les yeux dans l'attente du coup, mais rien ne vint. La prise sur son cou se desserra également. Il se permit donc d'ouvrir les yeux pour apercevoir l'homme qui était avec son maître lorsqu'il avait été acheté. Cet homme, donc, tenait le bras dont le point allait s'abattre sur lui l'instant précédent. Il l'avait protégé. Les autres personnes qui l'avaient encerclé se dirigèrent vers lui pour le faire partir, mais il évita sans aucun effort le coup qu'on lui assénait. Un autre gladiateur du nom de Crixus vint en aide à celui qui l'avait défendu. Très vite, la plupart des combattants participèrent à la ''bataille'' et ce fut vite la mêlé au ludus. Doctore arriva à ce moment-là et stoppa la bagarre. Il s'assura qu'il n'y avait pas de blessure grave avant de se tourner vers Barka et Crixus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Expliquez-vous ? »

« C'est cet enfoiré de Barka qui s'est mis à frapper sans raison »

« Crixus, tu confirmes cette version ? »

« Il l'a fait pour défendre le jeune esclave qui allait subir des violences de la part de ces hommes »

S'en suivit plusieurs joutes verbales menaçantes les uns sur les autres jusqu'à ce que Batiatus arrive, alerté par le bruit.

« Par la verge de Jupiter, à quoi rime tout ce tapage ? »

« Certains de vos gladiateurs ont voulu violenter votre nouvel esclave Dominus »

« Punis-les comme il se doit, ils seront interdits de combats pendant un mois »

« Bien Dominus »

Une fois Batiatus parti, les gladiateurs se dispersèrent. Il ne restait plus que l'esclave, Doctore, Barka et Crixus.

« Pietros, va ranger les armes »

« Bien Doctore »

Il se dirigea vers les armes et en passant devant Barka, il lâcha un « merci » timide mais sincère. Barka ne répondit pas, mais il fut touché que le garçon le remercie. De plus, il lui avait adressé la parole alors qu'il avait refusé de la faire pour les autres, à part pour Doctore. Il se sentait quelque peu privilégié et cela lui fit plaisir. C'est sur ces pensées positives qu'il parti avec Crixus rejoindre les autres gladiateurs pour manger.

Au fil des jours qui passèrent, Pietros se détendit face aux autres. Il était tout de même plus à l'aise avec Doctore et Barka. L'entraîneur était gentil avec lui et il lui posait souvent des questions. Avec le gladiateur, il parlait moins, mais se sentait toujours en sécurité. Il l'avait vu plusieurs fois avec ses pigeons et se retenait d'aller le voir pour lui parler dans ces moments-là. Du côté de Barka, discuter avec le jeune Piietros l'apaisait, il se sentait bien lorsqu'il sentait sa présence à ses côtés. Cela ne lui été pas arrivé depuis la mort d'Auctus. Ce petit lui plaisait et il allait le faire sien.

Un jour, alors que les gladiateurs se reposaient, Pietros en profita pour aller voir les pigeons. Barka était sorti pour accompagner Batiatus donc il en profitait pour regarder ses pigeons auxquels l'homme qui occupait ses pensées était tant attaché. D'autres personnes lui avaient raconté la raison de cet attachement aux pigeons et il avait trouvé cela très beau. Rester attaché à des êtres, que la personne qu'il aimait protégeait, cela était touchant. Pietros avait encore plus envie de se rapprocher de cet homme. Alors qu'il sortait de la pièce des pigeons, quelqu'un l'empoigna et le poussa sur le mur. C'était le gladiateur qui lui avait demandé son nom le premier jour. Il sentait que ses yeux étaient souvent posé sur lui, mais quand il y avait Barka dans les barrages, il n'osait pas l'approcher, de peur des représailles. Mais aujourd'hui, Barka était de sortie donc l'homme pouvait en profiter pour s'approprier l'objet de ses convoitises. Il le tourna de sorte qu'il ait le visage face au mur et le plaqua de nouveau contre celui-ci. Pietros était impuissant face à cet homme, qui de plus lui maintenait fermement les mains dans le dos. Il n'était libres d'aucuns mouvement et ne pouvait que subir en silence ce que cette brute allait lui faire. Il commença à passer sa main de libre dans le pagne de Pietros, ce qui arracha une grimace de dégoût à ce dernier. Avant qu'il ne puisse aller plus loin, le gladiateur fut projeté contre le mur opposé. Pietro s'autorisa à jeter un œil pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Il vit Barka, dressé devant le gladiateur qui avait essayé de le violer. Ce dernier détala lorsque Barka se rapprocha de lui, le regard menaçant. Il se retourna et fit face à Pietros.

« Il ne t'a rien fait ? »

« Non, c'est bon, tu es arrivé à temps, encore une fois, merci »

« Ce n'est rien, mais désormais, tu vas rester près de moi pour que je puisse te protéger, sinon, il recommencera et finira par réussir. Quand je ne serais pas là, tu resteras avec Doctore ou Crixus. Ainsi, tu seras en sécurité ! »

« Tu n'es pas obligé, si je me laisse faire, il me laissera tranquille par la suite. Il suffit que je lui offre ce qu'il veut »

« Et finir son esclave ? En plus d'être celui de Batiatus, tu seras l'esclave sexuel de ce chien. Laisse-moi te protéger, tu ne craindras rien ni personne ainsi »

« D'accord, je m'en remets à toi dans ce cas »

Pietros avait l'impression d'être particulier. L'un des plus fort gladiateur du ludus lui offrait sa protection sans rien lui demander en retour. Il allait ainsi pouvoir se rapprocher de lui et le connaître plus intimement.

Étant devenu le protégé de Barka, il restait la plupart du temps avec lui. Que ce soit pour manger, lors des entraînements, pour se laver, lors de son temps libre, il était toujours auprès de cet homme. Ils en apprenaient toujours plus l'un de l'autre au fil des jours. Pietros appréciait particulièrement quand Barka s'occupait de ses pigeons. Tout deux étaient certain de leur attirance mutuelle. C'est ainsi qu'au bout d'un certain temps, leurs barrières cédèrent. Ils arrêtèrent de se tourner autour pour passer à l'action.

Ils étaient dans la cellule du gladiateur. Pietros marchait lorsque soudain, il fut retourné par le gladiateur qui l'embrassa fougueusement. Évidemment, le jeune esclave répondit vivement au baiser. Ils s'embrassaient jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle. Se rajoutèrent à cela des caresses mutuelles qui ne fit qu'accentuer leur désir. Les deux hommes se titillaient chacun différentes parties de leur anatomie. Très vite, ils finirent tous les deux nus. Tout en continuant leur baiser, Barka alla allonger son nouvel amant sur le lit. Le jeune homme se mit directement en position sur les genoux, montrant son postérieur à Barka, lui montrant ainsi son désir pressant. Il n'avait pas peur et faisait entièrement confiance au gladiateur. Il prépara rapidement le jeune esclave avec ses doigts, pour l'habituer à la présence inhabituelle d'un membre en lui. Une fois prêt, Barka pénétra lentement l'intimité de Pietros, il s'arrêta une fois qu'il fut totalement en lui pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer. Pietros donna rapidement un coup de bassin pour sentir plus profondément l'homme en lui. Le gladiateur se mit alors à bouger et accéléra rapidement le rythme pour le plus grand plaisir de l'homme soumis à lui. Ils continuèrent ainsi un long moment, tout en poussant de grand gémissement résonnant dans le ludus, jusqu'à leur délivrance qui se fit à la suite l'un de l'autre.

Lorsque Barka se retira, son jeune amant vint s'allonger sur lui pour reprendre son souffle avec le gladiateur. Au bout d'un moment, Barka brisa le silence reposant qui s'était installé entre eux.

« Un jour, je nous ferais sortir de là, avec l'argent de mes combats, on finira par quitter cet endroit donc en attendant reste à mes côtés et il ne t'arrivera rien »

Pietros eut envie de pleurer tant il était heureux, mais il se retint. À la place, il offrit un baiser empli de passion à son sauveur.

« J'ai hâte que nous soyons libres »

FIN


End file.
